


Stay with me

by Reddish_Venom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddish_Venom/pseuds/Reddish_Venom
Summary: Diciembre siempre era aburrido; hacía frío y los días eran demasiado largos. Diciembre era una masa gris y blanca en la que sólo le apetecía ver Netflix y acurrucarse al lado de Makkachin. Sin embargo, ese Diciembre sería diferente.





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el segundo regalo para la linda Montserrat Gutiérrez. Discúlpame de antemano por la tardanza, pero espero que este mar de miel alegre tu fin de año.

En diciembre el invierno se hacía más fuerte. De hecho, el primero del mes, se despertó con una temperatura de -25°C; las ventanas estaban empañadas y el pobre Makkachin se había acurrucado a los pies de la cama tratando de encontrar calor. Sí, había puesto el calefactor la noche anterior, pero no se imaginó ver aquella caída tan vertiginosa en el termómetro. 

Ahora, no quería ni imaginarse cómo iba a estar el resto del día... Y ni hablemos del resto del mes. Rusia podía ser un país hermoso, pero a veces odiaba no sentir la punta de los dedos de los pies cuando iba caminando por la calle...

En los últimos años, digamos que diciembre sólo significaba su cumpleaños, y ello era medio día. Normalmente iría a practicar toda la mañana y luego Yakov y el equipo le invitarían a algo delicioso para el almuerzo, lo que dejaba su tarde libre para plantarse en el sofá con Makkachin y hacer maratón de Netflix. Cumplir años era aburrido, estar solo era aburrido. En general, todo era aburrido.

De pronto el bulto a su lado se removió y sacó un brazo bajo el pesado cobertor.

-¿Victor, qué hora es? - preguntó el japonés tallándose los ojos.

El ruso le acarició los cabellos.

-Son las 7, Yuuri - respondió estirándose con pereza.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde... - murmuró el menor, haciéndose una bolita a su lado.

Victor rió.

Quizá ese año sería diferente.

Les tomó algo más de tiempo levantarse de la cama, básicamente porque una vez los pies desnudos del japonés tocaban el suelo congelado, saltaba y volvía a la cama, espantado. Al final, tras varios intentos, Victor tuvo que levantarlo en brazos y depositarlo en la tina mientras el agua caliente cubría su cuerpo. A veces las mañanas con su esposo eran bastante divertidas.

\---

Algo que no le gustaba a Yuuri de Rusia, era no ver las típicas decoraciones navideñas por ningún lado. Va, entendía todo eso del Estado Laico y las cuatro religiones del país ¿pero acaso Santa Claus no era universal? ¿Y qué tal los muñecos de nieve? ¿Y las luces navideñas? Porque ese paisaje blanco a veces terminaba por matar sus buenos ánimos. Pero tampoco se iba a quedar cruzado de brazos. En realidad, contaba los días. Desde mediados del mes anterior le había encargado a Mari algunas cosas para al menos decorar su apartamento con Victor y así sentirse un poco más en casa. Su hermana le había hecho el envío hacia finales de noviembre y sólo esperaba que llegara pronto.

Mientras tanto, los días pasaban. Debido a las bajas temperaturas, salir del cómodo apartamento no era una opción, básicamente por cuestiones de seguridad. Así como en Japón, las calles se convertían en resbaladeros para los neumáticos de los automóviles que no iban asegurados, y debido a las largas distancias, ir a pie tampoco era posible. Afortunadamente poseían todo lo necesario y salir había dejado de ser una prioridad hacía ya un par de semanas. Sin embargo, estar allí también a veces parecía aburrido. Y es que ni ver televisión era entretenido ¡porque aún no entendía el ruso! Va, podía coger una que otra palabra de las del noticiario de la noche, pero la oración quedaba incompleta. Como aquella vez que estaban presentando un reportaje sobre el zorro blanco de las nieves, que vivía en bosques a las afueras de la ciudad. Hasta ahí, todo perfecto, fácil y entendible, pero cuando se enteró que los animalitos podían tener una camada de hasta 35 zorritos se quedó anonadado... Pobres mamás. Luego, el reportero volvió sobre los datos, recordando que eran 3 o 4 camadas al año que daban un aproximado de 35 zorritos... Y él ya le estaba atribuyendo super poderes a las hembras de esa raza. En fin, no es que lograra hacer mucho cuando estaba solo.

Era sábado cuando llegaron las cajas. Adentro, venía una pequeña nota de su familia, recordándole cuánto lo querían y una foto de los tres con gorritos navideños. Esa seguro iba para el árbol. En una, estaba un árbol mediano, cuidadosamente empacado con alguno que otro adorno suelto y otros en bolsitas pequeñas para ahorrar espacio. En otra, había un sinfín de muñequitos, decoraciones y dos botas con los nombres de cada uno en ellas. En la última había dos suéteres estampados con renos y copos de nieve... No estaba seguro de si Victor querría usar el suyo, pero al menos haría el intento.

El ruso permaneció dormido hasta que escuchó el alboroto proveniente de la sala de estar y luego, una maldición que estaba seguro él no le había enseñado. Se estiró con pereza y tomó su bata de levantarse. Era raro que Yuuri se hubiese levantado a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

En realidad, se esperaba una escena donde la cocina estaba hecha un desastre por alguna loca razón que haya hecho a su esposo olvidar lo que estaba haciendo. Se lo imaginaba tratando de alzar el sofá para ayudarle a Makkachin a encontrar algún juguete perdido y que sus peludas patitas no lograban alcanzar. Sin embargo, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando lo encontró enredado en luces navideñas y tratando de alcanzar un esquivo duende que seguramente se le había resbalado de las manos. Cuando Yuuri le vio, se enderezó despacito, como si esperara recibir un regaño.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa – murmuró jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Victor suspiró y le regaló una brillante y dulce sonrisa.

-Mi Yuuri, tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme – respondió sosteniendo al japonés entre sus brazos - ¿cómo conseguiste todo esto?

-Lo enviaron desde Japón. Se lo pedí a Mari hace algunas semanas – dijo, señalando la instantánea de su familia en los termales que reposaba sobre un estante – además te enviaron un suéter, pero está bien si no te lo quieres poner… Entiendo que aquí no se celebra la navidad y…- de pronto fue interrumpido por el índice del ruso sobre sus labios.

-Lo usaré. Tu familia se tomó el trabajo de enviarnos todo esto desde Japón ¿cómo podría no ponérmelo? 

Yuuri suspiró aliviado.

-Pensé que quizá te molestarías ya que bueno, no te consulté… 

-Está bien, Yuuri – de nuevo le interrumpió – jamás me molestaría por esto ¿Sabes? – preguntó entonces alejándose un tanto del japonés, mientras buscaba el fin de las luces navideñas. Yuuri lo miró confundido – Nunca he celebrado la navidad – sentenció tomando el cable y haciendo al japonés girar suavemente mientras tiraba de las luces. Yuuri rió – así que me hace feliz pasar mi primera navidad contigo.

-Y tu cumpleaños – añadió él, desviando el rostro sonrojado y parándose en las puntas de los pies para alcanzar la punta del árbol.

-Y mi cumpleaños – respondió el mayor tomando un extremo de las luces y envolviéndolo desde la punta del árbol.

Yuuri resopló. Victor siempre tan perfecto.

-Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de hacer todo esto – murmuró el ruso mientras lo sostenía de nuevo entre sus brazos. El japonés sonrió y se dio la vuelta, abrazándose del cuello del contrario.

-Te amo, Victor – le dijo, enterrando su rostro avergonzado sobre su pecho. Ambos lo sabían, lo que sentían era más fuerte que un simple enamoramiento. Yuuri se imaginaba pasando todas las navidades de su vida junto a Victor y estaba seguro que él también sentía lo mismo.

El mayor inclinó el rostro y juntó sus labios húmedos con los de su esposo en un beso lleno de dulzura.

-Yo también te amo, mi Yuuri – respondió luego separándose de él. En el suelo, recogió la extensión de luces y la conectó, haciendo que el departamento pálido ahora brillara con cálidas luces de colores.


End file.
